hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Lincoln
Summer Sarah Lincoln is a Femborg and former trainee of the Sentinel Academy when she was fataly injured by a hit squad for the newly created mafia within District America. She was injured badly when the mafia's hit squad shot at oil tanks that exploded and then when they exploded, Summer was sent flying into a large piece of metal that was left over shrapnel and was impaled upon it. She was reported dead a day later and her family was heartbroken at the funeral. A month later without being aware, Summer's brain had indeed been in the possession of the new government in order to bring her back for a new project. Xander Frost approved the project and supervised the creation of the first Femborg. Summer's brain was indeed placed in the cyborg's head and bought back to life, which she was very grateful for having back. She later on applied for a job in the work that got her killed and started bringing in criminals like no one else before her, then soon she was known throughout the District. 'Capabilities' Like all cyborgs, Summer is capable of lasting for a very long time and is known to lift more than 5 tons over her head, unlike the standard Femborg. She is also very fast, agile and able to withstand bullets and lasers, even able to withstand grenades that go off close to her. She is even known to resist disease and even use seduction to capture criminals throughout the District. Her knowledge and strategic mind is never questioned and everytime it is known to be 100% accurate. Summer also possesses an array of knowledge in weaponry, as well as possesses night, thermal, infared and x-ray vision. She also possesses hearing that can allow her to hear from 20 miles away. Her leap is also unmatched, however she also has been modded with an anti-gravity system enabling flight for up to 5-6 hours. She is also known to feel pleasure and emotion, however she cannot feel pain. She also possesses forensics technology to scan and search for any kind of evidence while in an ongoing investigation. 'Weaknesses' Like all Femborgs, Summer is known to be vulnerable to high energy lasers and RPGs. She is highly resistant to hackers tapping into her system however and is known to trace them to wherever they are hiding. She is also known to be vulnerable to power loss, however she can regenerate whenever she is asleep. 'Friends & Family' Gerald Lincoln: Was Summer's father who died after her supposed death. Not much is known about him, however what is known is that he died of cancer which he'd been fighting for years, but when news came of his daughter's death, he decided to stop taking his pills and he died a week later. Jillian Lincoln: Was Summer's mother who died when was only 4 because of a disease that ravaged her kidneys. She was known to have been a good parent to Summer until her death. Jules Lincoln: Is Summer's older brother who lives in District America. He was known to have been the role model for her and when news came of her apparent death, he was devastated, but when she was changed into a Femborg, he was so shocked at what he was seeing. Flint Archer: Is Summer's husband who she met a year before her incident and whom she continued to see until a year later, when they got married. He is known to be an excellent attorney in District America and since they've been married, they have been debating on having a child or not. Xander Frost: Is one of Summer's best friends and her savior from death. He was the one responsible for her rebirth and the one who taught her what she could do and what she couldn't. Ever since then, Summer and Xander have been excellent friends. Jessica Mikaelson: Is another one of Summer's best friends and she is also the wife of Xander Frost. She is also someone to who participated alongside Xander in the 86th and 87th Annual Hunger Games when she was chosen. Category:Characters Category:Mr.Secord Category:Cyborgs Category:District America